


Try It Sometime

by restlesswritings



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Historical, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 06:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17401484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/restlesswritings/pseuds/restlesswritings
Summary: Heiress Rose Putnam finds an intruder in her bedroom one night.





	Try It Sometime

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the genre stretch challenge at [WriYe](http://wriye.proboards.com/). The genre was _Gilded Age Romance_.

Rose Putnam walked through the front door of her brownstone. She had just gotten back from a date. He’d taken her to the theater, but he’d too much for her to actually enjoy the show. She would have to go back by herself sometime, to enjoy it properly.

Rose walked upstairs to her bedroom. As she did so, she spotted a crack of light coming from underneath the bedroom door.. And she knew she hadn’t left a light on. Maybe the maid was there. “Mary, is that you?” she called out. “What are you doing here at this time of night?”

Pushing open the bedroom door, Rose glanced around. She didn’t see anybody. Then she spotted the jewelry box on her dressing table. It was open. Running over to it, she noticed that her favorite diamond earrings were missing. She’d been robbed.

As she was standing there, she spotted movement in the reflection of the mirror. Someone was trying to sneak past her and out the bedroom. “Hold it right there” she said, turning to face the intruder.

She was surprised to see that the intruder had a familiar face. “Minnie?” she asked in surprise. “What are you doing in my bedroom?”

Minnie St John had been disinherited months ago. Everybody in New York City knew that. The rumor was she’d been caught in bed with another woman. Only Rose knew that those rumors were accurate. Hell, she was just lucky she hadn’t been the one in Minnie’s bed when the other woman’s parents walked in on her. 

With a playful smirk, Minnie said “I was just in the neighborhood and thought I’d come take a tour of the place. You know, for nostalgia purposes.”

Rose frowned at the brunette’s joke. “And did your fingers happen to find their way into my jewelry box while you were looking around?” she asked with raised eyebrows. She’d spotted the bag Minnie was holding. It was one of Rose’s favorites, and from the looks of it the thing was stuffed full of valuable items from the socialite’s house. She suspected her earrings were inside.

Minnie followed the blonde’s gaze down to the handbag. With a guilty look on her face now, she held the bag out for Rose to take it. “I didn’t think you’d miss any of these” she muttered. Then, raising her voice, she said “Besides, aren’t you supposed to be at the theater with Charles Vance tonight?” The other woman might not be part of high society anymore, but she heard enough whispers to know Rose was going to be on a date tonight.

“We left at the intermission” said Rose. “I had a migraine.” Then she shook her head. “And don’t try to change the subject.”

Minnie snorted. “Being around Charles does tend to give people headaches” she said. Personally, Minnie had always found the man to be insufferably boring.

Rose found herself laughing at that, in spite of the situation. “He was talking so loudly that everyone around us was starting to get annoyed” she said. Honestly, if Charles hadn’t been the son of one of the city’s wealthiest tycoons, nobody would have ever put up with him. But money tended to buy people in Rose’s social circle a lot of forgiveness.

Then the blonde remembered the situation she was currently in. “But you still haven’t explained what you are doing here” she pointed out.

Minnie frowned and tucked a strand of dark hair behind one ear. “If you must know, things have been a bit rough all around, lately” she said. Minnie had never had to work for money a day in her life. But after she’d lost everything, she’d fallen in with a group of thieves. “I have a new crowd now” she admitted. “And they happen to like taking things from my old crowd.”

Rose nodded in understanding. “So what you’re saying is they use you steal from all your friends” she said. “They don’t sound like a very good group to be hanging around with.”

“Maybe, but I can’t exactly be picky these days” said Minnie flatly. “Not since pretty much everybody I’ve ever cared about turned their back on me.”

Rose frowned again. “It's not like that, Minnie” she said. She knew the other woman was referring to how things had ended between them. “If my father had even a suspicion of what was happening between us, I’d lose everything.”

Minnie rolled her eyes. “Trust me, it's not so bad” she said. “Living without society expecting anything from you is actually fun.” Now she could do what she wanted and go where she wanted without worrying about social protocol. “You should try it sometime” she added.

“Yeah, I’ll just run away from everything I know” said Rose sarcastically.

A thought occurred to the brunette then. “Why don’t you?” she asked. “Seriously, come away with me.” It could be just the two of them, the way Minnie had always wanted it.

Rose stared for a moment. Was Minnie suggesting what Rose thought she was suggesting. Finally, she said “I can’t just leave.” Could she?

“What’s stopping you?” asked Minnie. “Come on. Don’t tell me you want to marry Charles Vance and spent the rest of your life worrying about whether you’re eating with the right fork.”

Rose laughed in spite of herself. Then she thought it over for a moment. Finally, she said “Okay. But we are  _ not  _ selling those earrings.”

Minnie smiled. “Have it your way” she said, taking the earrings out of the handbag. “For a life of adventure with you, I’d give up anything.” And with that, she stepped forward and pulled Rose into a kiss.


End file.
